Seek & You Shall Find
by Beauty and Brains
Summary: Curious High School students decide to investigate the rumor of Clarence- the "ghost" that haunts the High School auditorium. Based on actual occurences.
1. Characters

Characters  
  
Amanda- (Me) junior flute/piccolo player who tries to be funny. Loves all music, and has a long-standing relationship with Paul.  
  
Paul- Amanda's boyfriend. Senior who can play any instrument put in front of him.. But. well he's an egotistical trumpet player at heart.  
  
Monty- junior trombone player, good friend of Amanda's. Highly intelligent and loves long walks on the beach and working at McDonalds.  
  
Mandy- everyone calls her Amanda, but there are so many Amanda's these days! So you don't get confused, we'll call her Mandy. Freshmen flute player, Monty's girlfriend.  
  
Bobby- senior choirboy. Wishes he was part of the band (ah choir people) so he wears his band shirt almost every day and video tapes our events. Knows the school inside & out, and is a computer nerd.  
  
Terra- Sassy Choir chick, one of Amanda's good friends and says she wouldn't be in band if her life depended on it. Has a major crush on Bobby- although we're not exactly sure why.  
  
Clarence- Who the story is based on..you'll find out exactly who he is (er.was) later on... 


	2. The Blue Light

"Clarence! Come out and do something already!!!" I shout out of boredom as I sit in the empty auditorium with my friends.  
  
"He's not going to just DO something because you say so" replies Bobby.  
  
:::sigh::: I just wish he would come out already so we could leave, I think to myself as I fall back into Paul's lap.  
  
Maybe I should explain who Clarence is, since you'd probably like to know. Clarence haunts the auditorium of Brooklyn High. Yes, that's right- he plays with the lights, rattles the doors, and generally just likes to freak people out. Now, Clarence isn't violent, he doesn't kill people (not yet at least) he's what one would call a "friendly" ghost. I don't care- he's still paranormal.and I want to get out of here! But enough about me- lets talk more about this Clarence fellow. Clarence was one of the founding members of Brooklyn High, he devoted his life to the school district and loved Brooklyn and it's people. He died in the 1950's of Cancer, so I hear (that'd be the most logical, politically correct answer). Although some say he died falling from the catwalk down onto the stage.still some say he died falling through a trap door in the middle of the stage that is now closed up. They say he got stuck in the basement under the stage that is inaccessible- only by means of the trap door- and that door hasn't been able to be opened since the accident. Some believe his corpse is still lying under the auditorium stage...  
  
"Maybe Clarence likes piano music 'When the Saints go Marching In' anyone?" Paul stands up abruptly and walks over the piano and begins to peck away at the baby grand. (Piano is deffenently not his forte (lol, I told you I was funny!))  
  
"Ow! Watch it" I say as my head hits the ground unexpectedly.  
  
"Ohhhh when the Saints.go marching in...Oh when the saints go marching iiiiin." Paul sings with the piano.  
  
"Now would be a good time to stop that" Monty says, "Before me ears start bleeding, thanks" he says while covering Mandy's ears as well as his.  
  
"Oh how I want to be in that number.. When the Saints.Go.. Mar." The Auditorium goes black.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screams Terra who is terribly afraid of the dark.  
  
One blue stage light goes on, and it's shining on Paul as if to say "play more, I dare you" Paul freezes and slowly gets off the piano bench and slinks over to the rest of us.  
  
"Shhhhh, Terra- It's OK, nothing is going to get you" says Mandy.  
  
"He's here," says Monty calmly.  
  
"L-Look.. Look over there.at the lights board" Bobby, the expert lighting technician says nervously. "There's no one there- and when you turn stage lights on they all go on, or just one row, or even every light of the same color.but NEVER can you turn one single light on at any given time".  
  
Suddenly, the lights return to their normal stage.  
  
".Uh, well.. I've got to get out of here- I don't want to spend this entire day in school. Ok guys? Catch ya later" I say recalling that I've got to be back at school at 7:00 for pit orchestra practice.  
  
"Yeah, I better get out of here too- I need food" says Paul as he follows me out of the auditorium.  
  
Paul and I walk down the hall and out the band doors to Paul's car. "Um, that was a little weird" I say to him.  
  
"Yeah- but that's not the first time that's happened. I knew that in order to provoke him all I needed to do is play "When the Saints Go Marching In" - I've done it before and the lights have always went wacko." He says reassuringly to me. ".. And the 'one blue light' has happened to me as well- Only I was practicing trumpet one day all by myself on stage, and the exact same thing happened"  
  
Chills run down my spine. "'Cmon- you know there's no such thing as ghosts.could it be that we just have faulty lights? Don't you think that would be a logical explanation? Really.." I say in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that would be logical. But it's impossible to turn only one light on at a time. You heard Bobby, and he knows EVERYTHING about the auditorium lighting system".  
  
"I know, I know.. But I just can't give into believing that Clarence is still there in spirit, or that his corpse is still down there" I say in disbelief. " It's just not logical, you know things like this don't really happen- TV just makes you think that they do" I say recalling Miss Cleo, and those other phony people who say that spirits are "haunting" the earth and crap like that.  
  
"Yeah.but we better get going" Paul says as his stomach starts growling. We get in Paul's car, crank up the radio, and start jammin' to the tunes of....Holst's Jupiter. (Haha) 


End file.
